


A realist

by Modern_Death



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Death/pseuds/Modern_Death
Summary: Request: I’ve seen your works and I really liked them. I still haven’t read all of them, because I was trying to grown some balls and ask you for one myself. Would you be able to write male!reader x Ves from Witcher? I loved her in Assassins of Kings and would like something along with reader helping her while Nilfgardians attacked that village in Wild Hunt. They spend night together and Roche is treating him?





	A realist

_‘Roche is going to kill me’_ Was your only thought when you were attacking the blacks in Mulbrydale. You kept an eye on Ves, taking that she had no armor on her, but apparently she was doing way better than you, taking that you almost got decapitated by one of the soldiers.

“(y/n), watch out!” you heard right before an arrow flew next to your head. Ves was by your side in a moment. “Eyes around your head, (y/n)!” She scold you, fighting one of Nilfgaardians off.

There were too many of them, that one you were sure of. Fortunately for you, not long later Roche came to your rescue, along with white haired man. When Nilfgaardian soldiers were down, you noticed that he had cat eyes. Witcher.

“What were you thinking!?” You took a careful step back, seeing Roche’s rant on Ves, and her quick reaction to fight him. You were a realist, and you knew better than to stand between those two when they were fighting. When those two were fighting you took a careful glance at the witcher, whom looked at them as a mother watching her arguing children.

“That’s it. Give me your weapon. You are not getting it back, until you learn how to think. And now, go back to the camp, both of you.” With that deadly eyes of your commander landed on you.

“Ugh, fine! Come (y/n).” Ves waved her hand at you and marched in direction of your camp, leaving you no choice, but to follow her.

*

“You know that he cares about you.” Ves looked at you with frown on her face, half empty flask of Temerian Rye in her hand. It was already dark outside, and you tried to cheer her up, but apparently she didn’t give a damn about it.

“He should have faith in me.”

“Faith is one thing, and caring about your wellbeing is other. You could have died.” You sat in front of her and tried to smile, but you couldn’t, seeing her deadly glare.

“I swear I will snap your neck. If you think that attack on Blacks was stupid then why did you came with us!?”

“Please, don’t scream.”

“Why!?” She caught you by your collar, pulling you to herself.

“Because I care about you.” You said quickly, not even caring that you said the words that were bugging you for months. Woman opened here mouth slightly. “I really do, Ves. You are strong, independent woman, who is not afraid to take matters in her own hands. Being honest I’m surprised that you are still free… Why you look at me like that?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” She muttered before pulling you closer to herself and locking your lips together.

*

What happened after the kiss was impulsive, absolutely rash and probably best thing that could have happen in your life, or so you thought until the moment when Roche found you and Ves, both naked and curled together under her blanket. His rage was enormous, and if it weren’t for woman’s quick reaction, you wouldn’t have had come out of the camp alive… Well on the other hand, being half naked in the woods, waiting for things to calm down was probably not the best way of starting a new day, but at least you are alive. And it proved your point. Roche cared for Ves as for his own daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to oryginal post: https://moderndeathsblog.tumblr.com/post/165933920854/a-realist


End file.
